Burning Up For You Baby
by enchantedannie
Summary: Quil and Claire. Quil comes home to a sweet surprise.
1. Chapter 1

Want.

All characters belong to the lovely Stephanie Meyer and i own nothing. OOC. Quil/Claire

Quil's POV

It had been a long day running patrol with the pack. Jacob ran us extra hard to keep us surrounding the Canadian line because there was some suspicious going on up there. We would have gotten back later but I think that Jacob missed Nessie too much. I started thinking about Claire. My girlfriend. My Claire. I could actually say that now. It had been a long 17 years let me tell you, it wasn't easy waiting for her. But it was worth it. Not that we had done it yet or anything maybe this weekend would be the big day. I decided I would go over to her house to surprise her. God I missed her so much. I transformed back into my human form and shrugged some sweatpants over my legs as I made my way into her house. I knew that her parents were out visiting her brother this weekend in college. Score!

"Claire Bear? Are you home?" I called but to loudly enough to startle her.

Nothing. I wondered where she could be. Her car was in the driveway, unless she walked down to town but that was unlikely. I walked into the kitchen and past the living room towards her room. I opened the door and there was my angel. She was sleeping on her bed; her eyes closed her chest moving up and down with her breathing. God she was so sexy. She had on the shortest shorts, leaving nothing to the imagination. And a little tank top. Her hair was splayed everywhere and her lips were pursed into a sexy pout. Her hand was resting on her hip and her legs were slightly apart. I leaned down and positioned myself over her body but not so much that I was crushing her. I leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips. She stirred lightly but didn't wake up. I brushed my hands lightly down her sides and a moan came out of her lips. My Claire, moaning?

"Mmm." Claire murmured from her perfect lips. Her eyes fluttered open and she gave me a sexy little smile that made me hot.

"Where have you been? I have been waiting around for you since yesterday!" Claire rushed anxiously.

She pulled herself up and grabbed my neck with her soft hands bringing me into a deep kiss. Her lips moved all over me. My ears, my mouth, my cheek... Oh those lips of hers!

"Maybe i shouldn't stay away longer next time if I get this kind of greeting!" I smirked at her. If I was away for two whole days and Claire was almost devouring me whole. She smelled so delicious i wanted to take her right there. Of course, that wouldn't be the proper thing to do. But I really could give a shit about being proper.

Soo... what do you think? This is my first fanfic and it will have more lemony goodness next chapter if you so wish. please review! thank you so much for reading my little snippet!

the lovely enchanted annie


	2. Chapter 2

Burning Up For You Baby – 2

All characters belong to the lovely Stephanie Meyer. If only I was Stephanie.

I was now straddling Claire, and I bent down to her ear and whispered huskily, "Do you have any idea what you do to me Claire Young?" I asked her, and then looked into her eyes. Her eyes were glazed over with lust as she looked back at me.

"What do I do to you, Quil?" she answered me, her chest rising up and down, her breathing erratic.

I gave no answer. Instead I leaned down and placed my lips firmly on hers. I moaned at the contact. She took to time at all and wrapped her arms around my neck. I pressed her closer to me, brushing my arms against the sides of her breasts. She shivered and arched closer towards me. Damn, does she look sexy as hell I thought as I slid my tongue across her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She licked the roof of my mouth with her sweet tongue and I moaned.

"Claire…" I breathed against her lips. I felt myself harden as I let her slide her tongue in and out of my mouth. I then dragged her tank top up exposing her beautiful stomach. When she didn't stop me I made my way to her breasts. Covering one completely with my hand I kneaded the perfect skin until she let out a gasp. I ripped my lips away and pulled the shirt over her head. She was wearing the sexiest black bra and her breasts were pouring out of it.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." The heat from my body was radiating off onto her as I sank my lips onto her neck. I nibbled her neck while my left hand massaged her left breast through her bra.

Claire arched into my hand and her breath caught in her throat. "Oh, Quil."

I grinned as Claire slid her hands around my waist and started massaging my muscles. The slightest movement was making me quiver from her touch.

"God, Claire." Her hands continued downward on my chest. She touched the waistband of my sweatpants and I almost couldn't take it. I ripped her bra off of her and kissed her lips furiously. I cupped her breasts with my hands and flicked my thumb over her nipples. He tore away from her lips and towards the valley of her chest. I placed my mouth over her nipple and pulled and teased her. Her dark, chocolate skin was so warm from my touch.

Claire then resumed her path with her hands and pulled off my pants. She traced her hands around my boxers.

"You my dear, are wearing way to much clothing." I said as I slid her tiny shorts down her limber legs. My breath hitched as I saw the wetness pooling in between her legs. Want, for me, she was burning up for me. My sweet Claire, all mine.

"Qui, please." Claire moaned.

"What was that Claire?" I teased her.

"Mm, take me Quil. I need you." She responded. Wasting no further time I pulled her underwear off and reached down to cup her mound. She was wet and hot. I put two digits into her and started pumping them faster. She rocked her hips against my hands breathing faster. She moaned my name and I almost came right then. I ripped my boxers off and looked at Claire in the eyes. She nodded quickly and I positioned myself above her opening.

"I love you, Claire. I love you so much." Then I plunged myself into her, and I growled loudly as waves of pleasure rocked through my body. Claire locked her legs around me and I took her lips as she screamed in pleasure. Claire collapsed on top of me as she said breathlessly, "I love you too Quil. More than words can say."

Fin.

I hoped you loved it! That was the end of my first little drabble. Please Review!

enchantedannie


End file.
